


A Week to Eternity

by neferlemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Marriage Preparation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neferlemon/pseuds/neferlemon
Summary: Sungyeol wants to get married and so does Myungsoo, except he wants to do it next week.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Galexyi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galexyi/gifts).



> this is dedicated to galexyi, who gave me prompts 'dork' and 'whipped for each other' for myungyeol drabble, but I've gotten carried away and this is definitely not a drabble. I hope this can apply for both prompts!

 

 

 

The thought comes to Sungyeol in a hot, unsuspecting summer day. They are lying next to each other in the wooden floor of their brand new house. It’s too hot to cuddle so they only have their feet connected but somehow Sungyeol feels so complete, like he doesn’t need or want anything else in this world, at that moment.

“We should get married,” he says. “Let’s get married.”

Myungsoo jumps from his position so fast Sungyeol thinks he gets stung by a stranded bee or something.

“Are you proposing to me?”

Sungyeol thinks about it. Did he or did he not? He didn’t think it as a proposal, but he didn’t say it as a joke either.

“I am?”

“Could’ve been a little bit more sophisticated, Yeol,” Myungsoo pouts, but he is caressing Sungyeol’s thighs in affectionate way not different than how he usually does it so Sungyeol knows he doesn’t really mind about it.

“Is sophisticated in your definition is me on one knee offering you a ring and a bucket of flower? Stop reading those shoujo manga, Myungsoo. They’re messing with your mind.”

“They’re my only faith in humanity in a world full of hate and negativity,” Myungsoo folds Sungyeol’s ankle so he can rests his elbows on top of it. “Why so sudden, though?”

“Because…” Sungyeol thinks. “Because why not? I love you.”

“I love you too,” Myungsoo smiles at him and he is even more handsome like that, face on his hands, looking only at Sungyeol. “When should we do it?”

“At summer,” Sungyeol says. “At night. Like midsummer night dream, only it won’t be a dream. It will be real.”

“Okay, then. Let’s get to work,” Myungsoo answers, eyes becoming unfocused as he starts to get lost inside his head. “We need our suits, flowers, cake – it must be a very tall wedding cake. What do you want in the menu? Korean food or western food? Or maybe both? Where do you want to get married, Yeol? Yongin? Somewhere near the sea? Abroad?”

Sungyeol laughs because Myungsoo looks so excited and it is downright adorable. “Myungsoo, calm down. Why so rushed? We get a year to think about it.”

“A year? You mean you want to get married next summer?” Myungsoo is taken aback.

“Wait, you mean you want to get married this summer?” this time it is Sungyeol who gets taken aback. “But it’s already summer. It ends in what… two weeks?”

“Then let’s get married next week,” Myungsoo grins. “I don’t mind.”

“Well, I don’t mind as well. But a week? Wedding in a week?”

“What do you think?”

“It’s crazy,” Sungyeol shakes his head. “But yeah, let’s do it.”

-

 

 

They change position, this time on the living room couch with air-con in full blast, leaning on each other’s shoulder as they browse through various wedding vendors available in Seoul.

“Where do you want to get married?” Myungsoo asks. “Silla Hotel? I can afford it, if it means getting married to you,” he smiles so wide, so pretty Sungyeol kinds of want to chomp on that lips.

“Better use that money to buy unlimited supply of alcohol,” Sungyeol says. “I want our party to have unlimited supply of alcohol.”

“Are you planning a wedding party or sorority party?” Myungsoo chides him as he continues to browse. “What about at lakeside? Which venue in Seoul got a lakeside view?”

“Myungsoo,” Sungyeol says patiently. “We can’t get married in public.”

Sungyeol can feel Myungsoo’s spirit gets crushed. He looks at Sungyeol stupidly. “That’s… true.”

“Don’t look like that. All we need is a private place,” Sungyeol says.

“Private place… let’s look if there is any hotel with such kind of venue…”

“Myungsoo,” Sungyeol calls. “Let’s just use this house.”

Myungsoo stops browsing. “This house?”

“Yes, why not?” Sungyeol answers. This house, after all, is brilliant. It is a real house, not apartment unit. It is spacious and airy. It even has a backyard. They bought it last month after years of saving their income, 50:50. Sungyeol has his name on the deed because Myungsoo refused to sign it if it has his name instead of his lover.

“That’s great! Yeol, you hear me? That’s a brilliant idea! Should we do outdoor? In the back yard? God, I wish we have fish pond with lotus flower. But it doesn’t matter, as long as we have flowers. Lots of flowers.”

“Let’s do both outdoor and indoor, just in case the weather suddenly changes,” Sungyeol says. “Like we can have the ceremony in the backyard and the buffet inside?”

-

 

 

Their friends look at them as if they are crazy when they invite them.

“What do you mean you are getting married?” Woohyun screeches on the phone on the phone when they call him to inform the event. “And next week?”

“Is this another prank from you?” Sunggyu demands next to Woohyun.

“No, I swear Hyung. We’re getting married for real,” Sungyeol says. “Next Sunday night, 7 PM, at our house. We wait for the RSVP until Thursday. But if you don’t come, I won’t talk to you for two years.”

“Myungsoo, you know I love you and I will not judge you over anything but you have to tell me honestly, did you consume something weird today?” Hoya asks Myungsoo when they call him.

“Not at all, Hyung,” Myungsoo says cheerfully. “We’re just getting married, that’s all.”

“He finally cracks,” Sungyeol can hear Hoya talks to someone else over the phone.

“Dating Sungyeol for four years, I’m not surprised,” says other voice that suspiciously sounds like Sungjong.

“YAH!” Sungyeol grabs the phone from Myungsoo’s hand. “We are real serious here and I don’t care if you have plan or schedule on Sunday evening, _CANCEL THEM ALL AND MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!_ Or I won’t come to your wedding later!”

Dongwoo says, “Of course I will be there! This is my RSVP! Do you need help with the preparation?”

“Thank you, Hyung,” Myungsoo says. “You can come here anytime you want to help.”

Their CEO, trainers, stylists, managers, and other staffs are a little bit confused but say yes anyway. They call some other people. A-Pink girls, Sistar girls, Teen Top boys, Beast boys, and other idols here and there they are close to.

“Do we miss anyone else?” Myungsoo asks, concentrating on their guest list on a spreadsheet.

“Our family?”

-

 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED IN A WEEK?” Sungyeol’s Mom screams on the phone. “Where will you get married? What about the food? The suit? The everything? Has Myungsoo Eomma know about this?”

“Not yet,” Sungyeol says. “We decided to call you first. Anyway Mom, no need to freak out. It’s just a small wedding in our backyard.”

“Yah Lee Sungyeol! Big or small, wedding is a wedding! How can you drop it like a bomb like this! Mom has to help!”

“Just bring as much food as possible on the day,” Sungyeol says. “And send Daeyeol here to help.”

 

Myungsoo’s Mom cries when they tell her the plan.

“I thought I will never see my eldest son getting married, you’re being gay and all,” she sobs. “I’m so happy you two decided to seal your relationship into marriage.”

“Mom, don’t cry,” Myungsoo comforts her. “It’s a good news, why are you crying.”

“I’m just so happy,” she says. “Oh, your father will be ecstatic. Do you need anything, Myungsoo-yah? Just tell me anything, I’ll provide it for you.”

“Food?” Myungsoo says. “Bring a lot of them on the big day. And tell Moonsoo to help us clean the house.”

-

 

 

“Do we have time to have our suit tailored?” Myungsoo asks.

“I don’t think so,” Sungyeol says. “Let’s just grab something fancy and expensive from the Mall.”

“Or we can just wear our old costume?” Myungsoo suddenly gets an idea.

“Old costume, Myungsoo? Really? What, our Dashidorawa costume?” Sungyeol laughs.

“Man in Love?”

“What, we still have those Man in Love costumes? I thought Hoya and Sungjong have burned them all!”

“Or what if you wear that bathrobe like you did in the airport that time, Yeol?”

“Oh, you would like that wouldn’t you? So after the ceremony, when everybody has left, all you need to do is pull one sash and there, you get your treat,” Sungyeol pouts.

“You know me the best, Yeol. That’s why I love you,” Myungsoo smirks.

“Or should I wear Troublemaker dress?” Sungyeol teases. Myungsoo’s eyes _sparkles._

“Are you agreeing to wear dress –“

“No! I’m not wearing a fucking wedding dress. Forget our costume, let’s just find a ready-to-wear suit at the store!”

“No, Sungyeol. They need to be _tailored_.”

“Myungsoo, there is no time!”

Somehow, in the end, they end up inviting their stylist to their house.

“Wedding suit, hm? I can have them ready in three days, you don’t have to worry. What kind of suit do you have in mind?”

Sungyeol and Myungsoo look at each other. “Should we wear a matching suit?” Sungyeol asks.

“Or a contrast? You wear white and I wear black?”

“Why do I have to wear white? Are you still obsessing over me in wedding dress?”

“Well, it is my lifetime dream to see you in white in our wedding.”

“I look better in black, Soo.”

“Nah, you’re pretty in every color, Yeol.”

“Boys, I’m still here you know,” their stylist clears her throat. “Don’t flirt in front of me. You’re mocking me of my terrible, single, sad life.”

They can only smile sheepishly after apologizing. Anyway, the stylist nuna quickly takes their latest measurement.

“Nuna, please put him in white!” Myungsoo calls as the stylist is leaving.

“And make sure to put him in pink!” Sungyeol screams behind him.

-

 

 

“A tall wedding cake,” Myungsoo says. “At least one meter tall.”

“Coffee-flavored?”

“Deal.”

-

 

 

Sungyeol is worried Myungsoo will be a little picky about food, but thankfully he doesn’t have to be. Myungsoo eats everything after all.

They decide to have both Korean and western food. Bulgogi, japchae, sashimi, rice will be the menu for Korean buffet and then pasta and cream soup for western buffer, as well as barbeque station outdoor. They also decide to have ice cream buffet, an idea from Woohyun, which then corrected by Sungjong to be dessert buffet. Myungsoo and Woohyun’s Mom already promised to bring finger foods for cocktail time so they don’t have to worry about that.

Sungyeol takes the alcohol thing much more seriously. They find a bartender who agrees to serve signature cocktail on their wedding, and they stock a lot of beer and wine for the guest.

“This is delicate matter, Myungsoo. We want our guests to have fun but we also don’t want them to be too drunk and puke all over our house,” Sungyeol tells his soon-to-be-husband.

“Sure, Yeol,” Myungsoo doesn’t know a lot about alcohol, so he is just going to trust Sungyeol on this.

-

 

 

What Myungsoo can make sure is the photography. They find a professional photographer and Myungsoo can talk to him hours to brainstorm the idea for their wedding photo. Sungyeol thinks it’s overkill, really.

“You’re just being jealous,” Daeyeol tells him when he is sulking on the living room, stuck with cleaning duty with his brother and soon-to-be brother-in-law while his fiancé left them earlier to talk with the photographer.

Daeyeol and Moonsoo come to their house for cleaning duty three days before the wedding. Sungyeol is close to Myungsoo’s parents, but somehow he still feels awkward with his younger brother, so he is thankful that Daeyeol also came that day, although he has to stand Daeyeol’s teasing.

“I’m not,” Sungyeol says. “Why would I get jealous with that overweight photographer?”

“Right now your lips is jutting more than two cm than normal. Are you saying you’re not pouting?”

“Daeyeol, shut up and go back to whatever you are doing!”

Moonsoo sighs and leaves the room, which makes Sungyeol and Daeyeol look at each other in guilt. Did they bicker too much and annoy the younger? However, not long after Moonsoo is coming back with Myungsoo in his hand, protesting.

“Hyung, be thankful that Sungyeol Hyung is willing to marry your sorry ass. Now, stop talking to that damn photographer and take care of your husband,” Moonsoo says.

Sungyeol closes his mouth with his hand, touched with Moonsoo’s action. He is a great brother-in-law, Sungyeol would never expect that!

“Thank you, Moonsoo-yah!” he says, hugging the other in joy. “I don’t know you’re this reliable!”

“If my Hyung is being a jerk, tell me anytime Hyung,” Moonsoo smirks.

Myungsoo protests them. “Hey, it’s not fair! Moonsoo is being biased! It’s two against one!”

“Don’t worry Myungsoo Hyung. If Sungyeol Hyung is being an asshole, and I guarantee he will be one day or later, I’ll kick his ass for you.”

“Yah, Lee Daeyeol!”

-

 

 

“Wait, wait, wait. Is our wedding really tomorrow?” Sungyeol asks in disbelief.

“Well, today is Saturday so yeah, our wedding is tomorrow,” Myungsoo says. “But we have everything covered, don’t worry.”

“We have, haven’t we?” Sungyeol mutters to himself, checking the list once again. Venue, check. Caterers, check. Alcohol, check. Cake, check. Attire, check. Music, check. Invitation, check.

“Flower!” Sungyeol says. “We need flower, Soo!”

“We’ll buy it tomorrow morning so they will still be fresh at the evening, Yeol. Don’t freak out. Calm down.”

“Oh right, right,” Sungyeol nods.

They spend the rest of the day decorating the house. The other members help, as well as their family. They put a makeshift pedestal in the backyard, where they’ll exchange the vows (they get a priest who agree to do this from Sungyeol’s father’s contact). They arrange chairs in rows after the pedestal, also buffet tables inside the house.

For the guest book, Myungsoo has printed a poster size of his favorite photo of them, put it on the entrance, and the guests can sign their attendance there.

“Okay, everything is perfect,” Myungsoo says in satisfaction when the poster has been put on.

However, Sungyeol still can’t shake off the feeling that he is forgetting something.

-

 

 

Sunday morning comes and Sungyeol is nervous as fuck. He jumps every time something falls at the floor and even when the wind blows a little too hard. The rest of his family and members are already arrived, ready to help with everything.

In the end, Myungsoo asks him to go buy flower with Woohyun, hoping that fresh air can calm his fiancé’s nerves.

So Sungyeol goes with Woohyun to flower market, picking roses and lilies and baby breaths and other flowers Sungyeol doesn’t know the name but looks beautiful. They are paying their flowers when Sungyeol suddenly grabs Woohyun’s hand so strong until Woohyun hisses in pain.

“Hyung, I forgot the ring!”

“Ring? What ring, Yeol?”

“The wedding ring!”

“What?” Now Woohyun is also freaking out. “You idiot, out of everything you forget the ring? You idiot! Go buy a ring now!”

In the end they go to a jeweler first before going home, Woohyun has to ask Key for recommendation. That boy knows things about accessories.

Thankfully, the moment Sungyeol enters the shop, he sees a ring that he immediately falls in love with. It’s a white gold with a diamond on top, except the diamond is shaped like a cat’s head.

“Huh? Isn’t that too cute for a wedding ring?” Woohyun asks.

“Not every ring has to be heart shaped or flower shaped, Hyung,” Sungyeol answers. “This is something extraordinary, because Myungsoo deserve no less than special.”

Sungyeol makes a mental note to thank Key later, because this jeweler can even engrave Sungyeol’s ring in an hour.

“What do you want to be written here?” he asks.

Sungyeol doesn’t have to think.

“Please write ‘we are sweetheart’ inside,” Sungyeol says.

“Eew, Sungyeol! Isn’t that too cheesy? Why don’t you just engrave your names like any other couple?”

“Because we aren’t other couple, Hyung. Now shut up and buy me a coffee.”

-

 

 

Sungyeol comes home at 3 PM with a little more confidence, but also much more nerves. He has given the ring to Woohyun, so he can give it to the ring bearer later.

Everything is noticeably busier in the house. The vendors have arrived one by one, from the patisserie who made their wedding cake to the bartender who is busy assembling bottles of alcohol in his corner.

 “Coffee Velvet, my own invention,” the patissier proudly tells them when Sungyeol approaches the cake. It is beautiful, truly. It’s big and tall like Myungsoo wants, and decorated with detailed chocolate. The white chocolate contrasted beautifully with the black cake, and the coffee fragrance… mmmm… Sungyeol can’t ask for a better cake.

But, the decoration isn’t yet finished! The flowers are still inside Woohyun’s car, so they unload them and split the task of putting them in strategic places all over the house.

It is 4 PM when their first guest arrived: Junhyung, and he brings along Hyuna as his plus one.

Sungyeol is still in his t-shirt and pants, hanging a lantern in the terrace when they arrive.

“Is the wedding tomorrow?” Junhyung asks confusedly. Sungyeol who has his back on the front yard, screams in surprise.

“Junhyung Hyung! Hyuna!” he exclaims in embarrassment, noticing his appearance. “No, the wedding is today, Hyung. But at 7 PM! Why are you here at this time?!”

Myungsoo comes outside to check and he is taken aback as well.

“Holy shit, is it already 7 PM?”

“Nope?” Junhyung says, slightly guilty. “But since this is your house, I thought it’s fine to go early. Hey, we can even help you prepare.”

Dongwoo comes outside as well and take over the situation. “Alright, grooms, go to your respective room!” he commands them. “Let us do the rest of the work. Now, all you need to do is to look amazing. Hyein Noona and Jihee Noona is already upstairs. Junhyung Hyung, Hyuna, you can go help inside.”

Sungyeol doesn’t really remember what happened after that. He goes upstairs, takes a shower, and sits down on the chair so Hyein Noona can put his make up on.

He snaps from his daze when he notices his suit.

“Noona, seriously! You’re making it white!”

“Well, it’s a request from client,” Hyein Noona says, drawing Sungyeol’s left eyebrow.

“So, does that mean Myungsoo’s suit is pink?” he asks hopefully.

“Nope. It’s black,” he switches to Sungyeol’s right eyebrow.

“What? Why are you being unfair?” he huffs.

“Because Myungsoo bribes me with a new bag,” Hyein Noona replies nonchalantly. “You, on the other hand, did nothing.”

“Damn it, Myungsoo. So sly,” Sungyeol grits his teeth.

-

 

 

The other members check on him an hour later. They have changed their attire as well. All of them will be their honor attendant today.

“All well, Yeol?” Woohyun asks him. The main vocalist looks good in tuxedo.

“Woohyun, I think I may throw up on Myungsoo when we exchange vow.”

“Huh, please do. It will be epic,” Howon offers his wisdom and Sungyeol throws Hyein Noona’s comb to him.

“What if I forget the vow, Hyung?”

“Hyung, you just need to repeat the priest. No need to remember anything,” Sungjong says.

“How’s Myungsoo?”

“Handsome.”

“Howon, just get out of this room,” he bares his teeth to the main dancer, who sticks his tongue out. So childish! They are all children still! How he arrived at the point where he will exchange vow and get married is beyond him.

“Sungyeol, relax. It will be fine. You and Myungsoo are always fine with whatever happens before, right? So, relax and just be happy. Enjoy the day, this is your day,” Sunggyu holds his shoulders and looks at him straight in his eyes.

Sungyeol nods, feeling reassured. Their leader has that touch that can calm them down no matter what happens.

And then Sunggyu gets teary eyed. “Yeol, I can’t believe you’re getting married! I thought you will never grow up from those childish antics and juvenile pranks.”

“Hyung! Gross! Stay away from me!” he pushes the older, although he stops when he realizes that Sunggyu is hugging him. The other members follow suit.

“Okay, Yeol. Now you wait here until your dad picks you up, okay? We’ll go to the ceremony first.”

“Dad is picking me up? Wait, does that mean it’s me who will walk the aisle?”

“Well, you’re the one wearing white,” Howon smirks, hurriedly closing the door before Sungyeol can throw anything to him.

-

 

 

You should never leave a bride, or a groom, in a room alone. Sungyeol feels so nervous like he never felt before. What if he falls in his heels? Wait, he doesn’t even wear heels!

 _Calm down, Sungyeol. Just calm down or you will embarrass yourself_!

When the door finally clicks open, Sungyeol stands so fast from his seat he feels dizzy. It is his dad, looking so handsome with his own suit. Sungyeol recognizes it as the suit his father wore in his own wedding he saw in photograph.

“Dad…”

“Sungyeol, it’s time,” his father says.

Sungyeol isn’t sure what to say, but suddenly he is full of feeling he can’t explain. His family is supportive of his relationship with Myungsoo now, but at first his father disagreed and their relationship was quite bad that time. Although it is not like that again, Sungyeol still feels sorry for his father.

He hugs the other man.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” he says. Sorry for betraying your hope.

His father caresses his head like he isn’t a head taller, like he is a ten year old again.

“Never be sorry for who you are, Sungyeol-ah,” his father replies. “This is my last word for you as your protector. From now on, your husband will be your new protector.”

“Dad…” Sungyeol feels his tears pool in his eyes.

“I’m so proud of you, Sungyeol. You’re very brave for standing up for someone you love. You’ve grown up so well.”

“Dad…” Sungyeol wants to say so much to his dad. Thank you for being my dad, thank you for raising me up, thank you for everything, but he can’t say anything but call him over and over again, like a baby.

“Come on, Sungyeol. Wipe your tears. It’s time to go.”

-

 

 

The entire house is silent as Sungyeol and his father comes down through the stairs. All of them are in the backyard, Sungyeol realizes. He feels nauseous again as he sees the backside of his guests, sitting on the rows of chairs they prepared yesterday, but his father’s hand is on his back.

 _You’ve grown up so well,_ his father says.

So he takes one step forward, and then another, and another, until he arrives at the altar and when he looks up, the most handsome man in the world is smiling at him.

Okay, he can’t not cry. Fuck being grown up.

The priest opens the ceremony by asking the audiences to rise, continuing with reading the script. To be honest, Sungyeol can’t hear anything right now. All he can focus is just Myungsoo. In front of him. His Myungsoo. His beloved Myungsoo, whom he has known for nine years and will be his, and his only, for the rest of his life.

“Kim Myungsoo and Lee Sungyeol, are you ready to vow for your love?” the priest asks. Both of them give the affirmation. “Kim Myungsoo, you can say it first.”

Myungsoo takes a long breath and looks at Sungyeol and it’s not the first time he locks eyes with those intense abyss of black but somehow, this time, it is different. It is as if the whole world is stopping, and there has never been a moment more magical in Sungyeol’s entire life.

“I, Kim Myungsoo, take you, Lee Sungyeol, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”

“Lee Sungyeol, please answer the vow.”

“I, Lee Sungyeol, take you, Kim Myungsoo, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”

“Then it is time to exchange the wedding rings,” the priest continues. “Ring bearer, please brings us the rings, thank you.”

There are two ring bearers, weirdly. One is Sungyeol’s cousin’s daughter. The other, Sungyeol doesn’t know but he’s sure he’s Myungsoo’s family. Sungyeol has given his ring to Woohyun before, asking for his help to give it to the ring bearers. But why are there two of them?

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a proof of this couple’s love for each other,” the priest suddenly says something unusual. “Earlier, Groom Lee Sungyeol gave us a set of wedding ring he bought for this occasion. We accepted it and gave it to the ring bearer. However, we were totally surprised when Groom Kim Myungsoo approaches us separately and gave us another set of ring! What happened? After inquiries here and there, we found out a surprising fact. Apparently, the two grooms forgot to buy the wedding ring until the last minute!”

The audience roars in laughter, but Sungyeol can only look at Myungsoo, who ducks his head in embarrassment and he looks adorable and Sungyeol wish he can kiss him right now. But, before that, so that means… Myungsoo also brought a ring?

“But do you know what the most important part is? The two grooms think that it’s their own fault for forgetting the ring and quickly bought the ring on their own. They don’t blame each other, they don’t assume anything for each other. They just think about how to make the other happy.”

The audience breaks in applause and Sungyeol can’t hold it anymore. A tear falls from the end of his eyes.

“Kim Myungsoo, you will go first. Please place Lee Sungyeol’s ring on his finger.”

Sungyeol can’t see anything because his eyes are blurry, and then he can feel Myungsoo lifting his left hand and slid something on his fingers. Sungyeol blinks his tears away so he can look at it better and his breath hitches.

It is a rose-gold ring, with diamond on top and around the diamond the gold makes a twisting pattern that, may or may not looks like infinity symbol.

Sungyeol wants to drown in his feeling, but then the priest has to say the next line and he huffs. Why in such hurry?

“Lee Sungyeol, you will go next. Please place Kim Myungsoo’s ring on his finger.”

Sungyeol takes his ring from his cousin and reaches for Myungsoo’s hand. It doesn’t show, but Sungyeol is surprised to find it shaking, until he realizes that it is _him_ who is shaking. Feeling a little self-conscious, he slid the ring to Myungsoo’s ring finger.

And the feeling is like… like everything in this world just fall into its place. Like everything suddenly makes sense. Like everything Sungyeol fears before disappear. Who cares anymore about those. Myungsoo is _his_ and he is _Myungsoo’s_ and the two of them are the thing that makes the most sense in this world.

“I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.”

And neither of them waits for the other to do it. They both go forward and meet in the middle.

This, Sungyeol thinks, is what being born anew is.

-

 

 

The ritual continues. They greet their own parents and parents in law. Thanking them and saying farewell. His dad is calm, like he always is. His mom hugs him for very long. His parents-in-law accept him into their embrace and it doesn’t feel that much different from his own parents.

Sunggyu is doing great as the MC, although surely there are some jokes he should keep to himself. Woohyun sings for them, the classic “Tomorrow with You” and Sungyeol and Myungsoo’s personal request, “As Good As It Gets”. Halfway through the song, Sunggyu joins.

Somehow, it ends up as free karaoke platform. It doesn’t matter, really, because almost everybody there is a singer. There is Hyorin and Eunji, there! Plus they are at home, so there is no time limit. The guests cheer, laugh, eat, and congratulate them.

Everybody Sungyeol and Myungsoo care about are there: their family and their member, definitely. Then their colleague at Woollim, including the CEO, who has given them a honeymoon packet to Bora-Bora as wedding gift. Then their idol friends: Apink, who was once their neighbors; Sistar, their debut friend; Teen Top, rival at early days; Beast, forever best friend.

They dance, they eat, they drink, they sing, they laugh.

They enjoy the night together, because this is a night worth to celebrate.

This is the night where he and Myungsoo becomes one. The whole world can celebrate if they want to join!

His members’ voices bloom again through the festivity. It’s As Good As It Gets again, and Sungyeol is grinning, with Myungsoo ‘s hand on his waist and his on the other’s. Right at this moment, he can’t agree more with the lyric.

 

_Love comes by looking at only you, happiness comes by being with you  
The pain of tears disappears and this is as good as it gets_

  
Let’s do this the easy way, let’s be honest and trust each other, I’ll always be by your side  
If we’re together, the world can’t get better than this

 

 

\---

 

 

When the guests finally flock out of the house one by one, Sungyeol still can’t believe that he just got married.

Was it really only a week ago that he suggests this idea?

“Did we really get married?” he asks Myungsoo when the last of the guest, Myungsoo’s parents, has left. The younger is locking their front door.

“Look around you, Sungyeol. What is this remnant of the third world war in our living room? We definitely got married!”

“Like, really married?”

“Well, not officially married, because our country sucks. But yes, if it is only among people who care about us, then yes, we are married.”

Sungyeol sits himself on the couch, Myungsoo follows.

“It’s hard to believe, right?” he asks. Sungyeol nods.

“When did you buy this ring?” he asks the younger and Myungsoo suddenly looks sheepish.

“Promise you won’t be angry with me?”

“Of course not,” Sungyeol says. “It doesn’t matter when you bought this.”

Myungsoo rubs his nape. “I bought it today when you were shopping for flowers.”

Sungyeol’s jaw drop.

“Myungsoo, what?”

“I know, I know. Sorry about that, really. But we have been so busy and –“

Sungyeol silences him with a peck. “It doesn’t matter, Soo. I’m just surprised that we bought our ring at the exact same time,” he laughs. Now, it’s Myungsoo’s turn to drop his jaw.

“What? Really? You bought this today?”

“Yes, engraved it today too,” Sungyeol chuckles. “Can you guess what I write inside?”

“I have it engraved as well, your ring,” Myungsoo says. “Why don’t you guess it as well?”

“You guess mine first!” Sungyeol says.

“Our name?” Myungsoo asks. “Our initial?”

“I’m not that boring, Myungsoo,” Sungyeol tsks. “Try harder. Be smarter.”

“Aaah, I don’t know! I’ll just check it!” Myungsoo says as he pulls the ring out of his fingers and examines it. Sungyeol protests and tries to grab it, but Myungsoo is stunned.

“Yeol… this is…”

“Myungsoo, is the word that romantic it takes your ability to speak properly?”

“No, Yeol. Look at my ring,” he says. “Read the engraved letter.”

“Why?” Sungyeol asks, pulling out the ring and examining it.

There, in the side of the ring, there are three words written.

**_We are sweetheart._ **

Sungyeol can only laughs at this. What is this? Why does magical moment keeps happening around him today? Is being married this great?

“Myungsoo,” he calls the younger. “I just want to tell you that I love you.”

“You stole that word right out of my mouth,” Myungsoo answers. “I want to take it back.”

When Myungsoo’s lips touches his, Sungyeol knows that yes, from this moment on, he will live with this magic for the rest of his life.

 

 

 


End file.
